


We're Stuck

by VioletGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tsukiyama x Kaneki, being a cutie, elevator sex basically, kaneki ken - Freeform, kaneki x tsukiyama, shuuneki, sweet boyfriends, tsukikane - Freeform, tsukiyama shuu - Freeform, uh don't know how else to label this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGhoul/pseuds/VioletGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluff between Kaneki and Tsukiyama. Fluffy sex I guess? Not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Stuck

Tsukiyama and Kaneki rolled up in front of a high-class skyscraper, approximately 40 stories tall. Earlier that day, Shuu had asked Kaneki to come with on a small shopping spree. "If you're not busy, would you like to come with me on an small shopping spree~?" The gourmet gave his signature smirk before making a silly pleading face. "Please, Kaneki-kun?" Kaneki rolled his eyes before letting out a small laugh. "Sure, why not?" They arrive and are greeted by a rotating glass door. It seemed to be a huge skyscraper filled with expensive businesses and even a hotel. As Tsukiyama strolls in, casually ignoring all of the fancy merchandise being sold on the first floor, Kaneki follows behind him, observing the scenery. So many gemstones, diamonds, and gold type pieces were on display in glass cases. All of the light projecting off the different expensive jewels and stones, hurt the half-ghoul's eyes. "Tsukiyama… tell me we're not shopping here." Tsukiyama stops and whips around, the smaller male bumping into him. Kaneki's face lightly bumps into his chest and he inhales sharply before stepping back, his cheeks begin to be dusted with a soft pink. "N-Non… We have to go to the fifteenth floor. Please watch your step, mon cher…" He turns around again, stiff as board, his blush becoming a deeper hue as he continues to the elevator. Kaneki quietly chuckles behind him as he follows once more. 

Soon they reach the elevator, while this is an extravagant building, it was a tad out of date. They had made small renovations here and there to keep it modern, but some of the more structural tasks were overlooked. Once the ghouls step inside, the elevator creaks. Kaneki turns to Shuu. "Fifteenth floor, right?" Tsukiyama nods. He presses the button and slowly began their descent. The white haired young man looks up at the ceiling in curiosity as Tsukiyama rolls his eyes at the horrible music that's playing. "This is repulsive… I could play something better than this back home." Shuu murmured before Kaneki spoke up. "This elevator is sort of rickety… Are you sure this is safe?" The purple haired man looked over to him. "Why of course! Why wouldn't it--." The music began to cut out and the lights on the different buttons began to flicker. "A-Ah, it is kinda out of date but--" All of the lights flicker and the elevator creaks to a halt between the tenth and eleven floor. The lights shut off and everything becomes dark and still. Shuu hears a calm voice next to him. "Are you alright?" While, Tsukiyama is not fond of the position they're in, he manages to stay calm. "Yes, are you mon Ken?" Kaneki scoots closer to him, being careful not to bump into him, he feels for his shoulder before standing beside him. "Yeah, I'm alright." Tsukiyama was thankful the lighting was bad, his blush grew even worse. Kaneki touching him all over like that? 'Calmato.' He thought. A moment later the emergency power kicked in. "Oh thank goodness." The gourmet sighed. The smaller male walked over and pressed the red emergency button. A voice recording played, startling them both. "We're sending professionals right away to help. Please remain calm and still. It may only be a few minutes or up to a few hours, but we can assure you, you'll be fine. I repeat. Please stay calm and still." Kaneki "Hmphed" at the message and sat down on the ground. "Well, this is going to take a minute." He looked up at Shuu, who was standing impatiently, his eyes wondered over to the gourmet's rear end and sort of drifted off, still staring at his butt. "Kaneki…. Kaneki-kun." He snapped out of it and looked at up Shuu. "What were you staring at?" The white haired ghoul blinked a few times before answering. "I just sort of… uh…" Kaneki looked down, somewhat ashamed. 'I was staring right at his butt,' he thought 'I'm such an idiot.' Shuu sat down next to him and against the wall, the elevator let out a small creak. "Ah, Kaneki, you dozed off, didn't you? Are you not getting enough sleep?" Kaneki smiled, knowing the gourmet truly cared for him. "I'm getting enough, but sometimes I run out of energy." He shrugs and the gourmet scoffs at his statement. "Run out of energy? Are you eating enough?? You have me worried sick now." The half-ghoul lets out a small abrupt laugh. "I'm fine, really. I'm worried about you though…" Tsukiyama perked up at these words. "You're worried… about me?" Kankei nods. "Of course. I care about you. You're one of my dear friends… Why wouldn't I care?" Tsukiyama simply stares, astounded by Kaneki's words. "I…" He mutters, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. "I…" A few tears roll down his cheeks. Kaneki becomes alarmed, putting his hand on Tsukiyama's back. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?! I didn't mean to--" Tsukiyama sniffled as he looked up at Kaneki, with tears streaming but a grateful smile appeared across his model-like features. "No one has ever cared as much as you do, mon Ken…" He sniffles again as Kaneki rubs his back, waiting to hear more from him. "Thank you so much… Truly… from the bottom of my--" Kaneki silences Shuu with a caring kiss on the lips. He lingers for a moment, so he will understand, before he pulls away. "I love you, Tsukiyama… Please don't cry anymore…" Tsukiyama again, is shocked by his actions. "Ken…" The gourmet, being a sensitive one, bursts into more tears from how sweet his actions were. Kaneki freaks out before understanding and continues to rub his back. "Calm down… Take it easy." Kaneki begins to kiss and rub his tears away. Tsukiyama looks over at him. "Ken…?" The white haired boy gently grasps his face and pulls it to his face. "I'll make those tears stop. Okay?" Kaneki leans in and gingerly kisses the gourmet. After a brief moment, more kisses are enacted. Tsukiyama soon learns the rhythm and pushes the pace to his own leisure. Once it reaches the limit of being unable to breathe properly, they break for a moment, panting. Kaneki speaks in a lower tone than before but still containing a twinge of compassion from before. "I'm sorry…" Tsukiyama giggles before picking the half-ghoul's hand and setting it to his cheeks once more. "Don't be… Please… May we continue?" 

 

On the eleventh floor, people were waiting for the elevator. They kept hitting the button, the doors would open and then close. People grunted from dissatisfaction, until one got fed up. "I bet this stupid elevator is stuck or somethin'." Sure enough, once humans are bored and impatient they do things they often regret. The man managed to pull open the doors and spot the elevator above. "Aha!" Though, he was met with loud moans and whines of a male. "What the…" Tsukiyama's voice rang all throughout the elevator shaft in the building. 

Kaneki made a trial of kisses down his thigh stopping at his shaft. "Mon Ken--" The gourmet whinnied loudly. He was a sight. His hair drenched with sweat, was clinging to his forehead, his body was shining with perspiration, and his pants were pulled down to his ankles while his shirt was tossed to the other side of the elevator. "Please… For heaven's sake…. Stop teasing me." He whinnied again as he squirmed in the white haired boy's grasp. He smirks and he whispers, "Alright, you asked for it..." Kaneki takes in Tsukiyama into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down, slowly, each time with a slight twist before becoming faster. The gourmet's moans grew louder and more people began to take the stairs, not having any of this. "KANEKI--NNNH!!" As quickly as it was started, he finished and Kaneki swallowed. Tsukiyama's completely undone, his chest heaving and he completely goes limp on the ground. Kaneki chuckles as he licks a strand of his cum out of the corner of his lip. "Do you want to stop here or…?" Tsukiyama's eyes open and he manages to sit up. "Non… I want more." Kaneki smiles. "Fair enough." Kaneki gracefully grabs the gourmet's hips and drags him over, setting his butt in the air and his head on the ground on his arms. "K-Kaneki what are you doing?" Kaneki rubs his butt cheeks for a moment. "Do you trust me?" Tsukiyama looks back at him and nods. "Alright… Safe word?" The gourmet freezes. He's never used a safe word before. "Uh… I'm unsure. You pick?" Kaneki hums as he ponders. "Is… Stop-light good for you or?" Tsukiyama nods, "That's fine." Kaneki grips his butt cheeks giving them a good squeeze. "Alright. Let's begin." Tsukiyama tenses up and Kaneki feels this. "Tsukiyama… You have to relax. Or else this will become less fun and more painful." It takes a moment, but he relaxes. "Okay…" After more rubbing, Kaneki gives a swift smack on his butt. The gourmet jolts from surprise but then coos. He may like this. 

SMACK. Kaneki rubs him again. SMACK. Shuu's butt is developing a nice shade of red accompanied by a few noticeable handprints. SMACK. He rubs once more. As Kaneki admired the gourmet's ass, he realizes he deserves something. "Are you ready?" Tsukiyama pokes his head up. "Huh?" As Kaneki is lovingly rubbing his butt cheeks, he begins to kiss and eat out the gourmet. "kEN--" He gasps and low moans escape his lips. 

Down stairs, in the lobby, a few people finally reached the bottom. Tiredly, they wobble over to the desk to report the strange noises coming from the elevator shaft and that said elevator is stuck.

The gourmet didn't expect for this to turn out the way it did, but he wouldn't have it any other way at this point. Kaneki had been slowly inserting his fingers in and scissoring him, to prepare him for the next event. A third finger was introduced and one of those fingers scraped something that made Tsukiyama's back arch, toes curl, and his vision obscure. "Oh… Kaneki… Ahhh mon Ken." The gourmet cooed after the feeling began to wear off. "Please… again." He begged but Kaneki stood him up and positioned him to the front. "I’ll use something better. Get on your knees real quick." Shuu did as he was told and was positioned over Kaneki. The half-ghoul looked up at the taller one. "Are you ready?" Tsukiyama whinnied "I've been ready." Kaneki positioned himself and Tsukiyama felt the tip of him. "Ohh… I see." Shuu then sets himself down and both moan in pleasure. Once he takes him in fully, Kaneki waits for him to adjust and give the word. He is almost too much and looks in to Kaneki's eyes. "Y-You can move now." 

Kaneki begins slowly, assuming this is his first time. Tsukiyama isn't used to this, but with Kaneki being in charge, he trusts him. They begin to accel and Shuu begins to cry louder than he had before. Kaneki kisses him passionately, to silence him for a moment and to capture his moans in his mouth. He caresses his back with his right arm and guides his hips with his left hand. Soon enough, they achieve the right stance and strike Shuu's sensitive spot. His back once again arches and he inhales sharply, stopping all movement. He breathes for a moment before shakely speaking. "Th-That's the spot…" He coos softly as Kaneki brushes a few loose strands of his bangs out of his face. "That's the prostate and yeah… that's the spot." Kaneki looked down before looking up into Tsukiyama's eyes. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Tsukiyama leans his forehead on to his. "Yes, Ma raison d'être." The half-ghouls smiles before kissing him gently. "I love you, Shuu…" He begins again, quickly achieving the pace previous to stopping. Once again, they manage to balance the right way and-- "NNAHHH!" Kaneki begins to slam, directly hitting his sweet spot most of the time. Tsukiyama is such a mess. His back arched, toes curling once more, his legs wrap around Kaneki's small frame and he can barely breathe. Soon, he almost reaches his limit. "K-Kaneki… I-I'm about to-- NNH- I'm about to come!!" Kaneki grunts, he's been currently working up a sweat as well. His hair is now either sticking to his forehead or standing up in funny ways. "I-I am too!" He quickly and deeply kisses Tsukiyama before he comes undone. The gourmet's body convulses and he screams in pure ecstasy. His cry made Kaneki come completely undone. He clings and digs his nails into Shuu's back and let's out a small blissful scream. 

Now, workers from the lobby are travelling up the stairs. Take short breaks every three or so flights up the stairs. 

The two melted into each other. Both had experienced one of the best experiences of their lives togehter. No stress, no people, no time-restraints. Only them, in a tiny bubble away from the rest of the world and it's responsibilities. Shuu eventually mustered enough strength to remove himself off Kaneki and plop down tiredly next to him. He drags up his underwear and pants before buttoning and zipping them up. The gourmet cuddled next to him, enjoying the few moments of peace they had left. "Merci, Kaneki… Merci." Kaneki gave a small smirk before kissing his forehead. "No, thank you. I love you, Shuu…" The gourmet sighed happily. "I love you too, Mon Ken."

The couple fell asleep and woke up 30 minutes later by the sound of metal creaking and people yelling out commands.  
Kaneki gently shook Shuu's shoulder. "Hey… Tsukiyama… Wake up." The gourmet grumbled something about not now before yawning. "Hmm?"  
Kaneki stood up and began to hurriedly get dressed. "I think some people are here to get us out." Tsukiyama realized and jumped up. "A-Ah, where's my shirt?" Kaneki holds out a simple blue polo. "Here, I tried dusting the dirt off as much as possible." He leans in and kisses his cheek before going to the opposite corner to change. Tsukiyama smiled, feeling rather mushy from Kaneki's kindness. 

All the lights came on once again and the elevator began to travel upward. They stepped off and several people stepped in. Some noticed a strange scent left in the cabin, while others noticed some strange sticky substances on the ground. Overall, the people ignored it while Tsukiyama and Kaneki continued the rest of the day. Something changed though. Later on, Tsukiyama invited Kaneki on more shopping sprees and eventually, these turned into dates. Soon or Later, Kaneki spent nights over and Shuu spent nights over. Eventually, they became a couple and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I took out the small reference at this beginning because hardly anyone got it. Remember, kids! Never make references unless it's in the mainstream media. 
> 
> Anyway! This is my first fic and I apologize entirely for it's horrible style and plot. This was inspired by sadgourmet's work!
> 
> Ma raison d'être = My reason to live


End file.
